


[龙薄/刃谢]枕头大战

by LesMackerel



Category: S & C
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesMackerel/pseuds/LesMackerel
Summary: 无责任混乱邪恶同人
Kudos: 2





	[龙薄/刃谢]枕头大战

**Author's Note:**

> 无责任混乱邪恶同人

羽毛枕大战实在是太幼稚了。  
然后他们六个打了接近四十分钟，期间谢敛昀试图溜出去喝可乐，被梅笙遥从背后直接暴击。  
  
“睡了睡了。”霍刃总觉得在朋友家玩太晚不好，用枕头裹着头道：“明天还要去射箭，今天都早点休息吧。”  
谢敛昀正有此意，抄过队长的肩膀就往外走：“我今天跟霍霍睡——”  
  
他当初搬进庄园时听见龙笳的分房决策，感觉这家伙是脑子瓦特掉了。  
兄弟，宿舍里不好意思也就算了，在家还不珍惜机会的吗。  
  
遥遥迅速把池池扯开往回带，临出门时还顺手按了上锁键：“我们也先走了！”  
“诶？不多玩一会吗？”  
“明天再玩啦，师兄我们去洗澡吧——”  
  
薄玦还坐在枕头山里试图把头发弄顺，听见砰的一声门响时还没反应过来。  
等于说……我今天……  
  
龙笳也没想到队友们会做到这个地步，坐在床尾一时间有点紧张。  
难道今天可以和小薄老师……  
  
“我，今天跟你睡一个房间？”薄玦努力摆正姿态，脸颊已经开始发红：“也不是不行。”  
龙笳快速把新睡袍从柜子里取了出来。  
“穿这身好了。”  
薄玦还在走神，没有马上接衣服。  
他们距离很近，一抬头就可以亲到。  
  
“那，”他别开头看旁边，小声道：“你想亲一下吗。”  
龙笳脸颊有些烫，倾身亲了过去。  
然后顺着身体重量跪坐在床上，把薄玦整个人都圈在了怀里。  
  
他们接吻时仍有些不得掌法，但难得可以这样恣意放纵到极点，不用担心任何人突然闯进来。  
薄玦被困在他臂弯的狭小空间里，反而因为得到安全感而肢体放松，仰头去吻他的唇瓣，甚至主动伸出舌尖给他舔咬。  
龙笳会意地用手托住他的后脑勺，让两人的距离再度拉近加深，共同忘记所有庞杂沉溺下去。  
  
薄玦换气时有些急促，膝盖无意识地动了一下，刚好碰到滚烫灼热的某一处。  
“你……”他哑着声音道：“有反应了？”  
龙笳眸色微深，倾身吻他的额心：“不怕，等一会儿就好了。”  
  
他们从前接吻时也常常碰到这种情况。  
两个人都二十出头，定力不足，有时候聊天时多牵一会儿手都会有反应。  
龙笳是很有安全感的恋人，在这种情况时都会自行回避，不让薄玦为难。  
  
“不……不用等的。”薄玦突然有了勇气，单手勾着他的脖颈继续这个浅吻，另一只手摸索着探了过去。  
龙笳呼吸一顿，竟有些难以置信。  
他把薄玦放在心里最柔软的地方，自己被反过来照顾和抚慰时会有种奇异的宠幸感。  
薄玦红着脸给他解扣子，像是想要避开自己的窘迫紧张，蜷在男人怀里，还在与他交换一个又一个深吻。  
龙笳动作更快，解开皮带裤扣和拉链，引导着那双抚触钢琴的手按了过去，在被隔着纯棉布料碰触时都抽了口气，仿佛已经被深深取悦。  
薄玦勾着他的脖子往后退了几寸，示意他整个人都可以伏跪在自己身前，右手探进了内裤边沿，指尖还被圆润的顶端烫了一下。  
龙笳忍不住低笑。  
“嗯……不要笑。”薄玦任由他像狮子般浅吻着自己的脖颈，身体陷在柔软被褥里往后仰，把那硬烫昂扬完全释放了出来。  
是干净的浅红色，顶端圆润饱满，粗长到有点狰狞。  
薄玦匆匆看了一眼，把头埋进龙笳脖颈间，听着他的喘息声快速上下捋动，还记得用指腹刮蹭敏感的顶端。  
龙笳根本架不住被喜欢的人这么一拨弄，没坚持多久就匆匆抽了张纸，把白浊都悉数接住，纸团随意扔到一边再去吻恋人的指尖。  
“没事的，”薄玦察觉到他的百般珍惜，小声道：“以后也可以帮你。”  
  
龙笳不答，他已经再度有了反应，但现在还有更重要的事情要做。  
男人亲了亲薄玦的额头，用枕头帮他把后颈托好，在大床上后退了几步，动作轻缓地帮薄玦解开了裤扣。  
  
薄玦也是全程硬着，只是不好意思说出口。  
这会儿敏感的某处突然被暴露在空气里，他反而有些羞臊，用枕头蒙着脸不肯看对方的动作。  
龙笳没有用手，而是几近虔诚地亲了一下已经被透明液体濡湿的前端。  
  
薄玦下意识地抓着枕头和床单，下一秒身体最敏感的地方被完全纳入温热滚烫的紧致存在，所有细腻复杂绚丽到极点的快感在一瞬间被完全引爆，让他如同中弹般将腰肢都弓了起来，不由自主地发出哭音：“龙笳——”  
龙笳双手虚握着他的腰肢，耐心又细致地吞吐前后，舌面刮过细沟轻舔孔眼，尽可能地把牙齿收好，不要弄疼他。  
“龙——嘶，哈，嗯——”  
薄玦在被亲吻口交的时候大脑都变的混乱不堪，喘息声破碎不成句。  
“哈，嗯嗯嗯嗯，啊，龙笳，呜——”  
他根本不能经受这样剧烈的刺激，甚至没办法给出预警信号就猛地泄了出来，前一秒紧绷的身体完全脱力放松，瞳孔都没有办法聚焦。  
龙笳还在帮着延长快感，咽下白浊细细地亲吻套弄他的分身。  
“你过来……”薄玦支起身抓住他的肩，拉着他再度接吻，仿佛情事只是刚刚开始：“嗯……”  
龙笳怕口中的腥气让他不舒服，亲的很克制。  
“舒服么？”  
薄玦红着脸点头，一只手还维持着紧抓床单的动作。  
“……今天晚上，要不一起睡吧。”  
  
另一侧房间，谢敛昀洗完澡走了出来，抬手擦着头发。  
“刃刃，去洗澡吧？”  
霍刃窝在被子里唔了一声，神情不太自然。  
他起身时脚下一滑，差点摔了一跤：“嘶……”  
“怎么了？”谢敛昀以为他哪里不舒服，顺手接住人询问道：“霍霍，你还好吧？”  
霍刃红着脸想挣脱开：“你别碰我。”  
  
他今天晚宴时吃了点不认识的东西，晚上和大家一起玩的就感觉有点不舒服。  
所以枕头战打了一半就想早点抽身，总感觉哪里不对。  
  
不是腹泻，是……某个地方越来越有反应。  
刚开始还能靠转移注意力压住，现在已经完全没法无视了。  
  
谢敛昀看到他脸红的不行，忽然反应过来了什么。  
“你今天晚上半生鹿肉吃多了吧？”  
“什么？”  
“……倒霉孩子。”谢敛昀头疼道：“那个东西其他人都只吃了一两片，尝个鲜味就完事了。”  
“你是吃了大半盘，这会儿给你找个R20也来不及啊。”  
霍刃意识到他知道自己情况，红着脸道：“那我，我去洗手间解决一下。”  
“自己来估计没用。”谢敛昀摇摇头，把他摁回了床上：“算了，我来帮你。”  
他转身去给房门上锁，又从抽屉里把清理药丸润滑剂和安全套找了出来。  
  
霍刃用枕头捂着某处，越看越紧张。  
“哥，我，我不想被那个……”  
谢敛昀动作一顿，扶了下眼睛道：“你吃的是带血鹿肉，被那个也解不掉，只能那个别人。”  
“等会你轻一点。”他叹了口气：“放个假还要被草，我也真不容易。”  
  
霍刃还懵着，谢敛昀就已经给自己埋好清理丸脱掉T恤，一掀被子钻了进来。  
“哥——”  
“嘘。”谢敛昀摘掉眼镜，凤眼微微上挑，依旧带着冷意：“什么都不要想，爽就完事了。”  
他没有给霍刃更多思考时间，抬手捂对方眉角刺眼的疤，俯身吻了过去。  
都是还给你的，不要紧。  
  
这是霍刃第一次接吻。  
浅缓亲切，还带着薄荷般的漱口水味道。  
他在得到这个吻时焦躁的呼吸瞬间被安抚许多，下一秒灼烫坚挺的分身就被冰凉的修长手指拢住，轻轻套弄两三下都已经能爽到双眼失神。  
“乖……”谢敛昀哄着他道：“什么都不要想，慢慢来。”  
  
他们闭着眼在相拥接吻，任由冰凉的薄荷气味顺着呼吸反复交换。  
霍刃被套弄了没多久就喘息着射了第一次，可是身体只是舒缓了短短半分钟，某处就再度翘了起来。  
他红着脸看谢敛昀道：“哥，抱歉啊。”  
谢敛昀正帮他套着小雨伞，动作一顿，语气不明。  
“应该是我来说抱歉。”  
  
润滑液和清理胶囊很好用。  
谢敛昀第一次缓缓往下坐的时候疼到脸色发白，顶端没有吃完一半就退了出来。  
“哥……”霍刃笨拙地吻他唇角，轻声道：“要不算了吧。”  
“你得帮我一下。”谢敛昀低声挺了下胸前，声音微哑：“乖，舔这里。”  
小白狼望了他一眼，顺从地叼住他翘起的乳尖，轻咬的同时双手环在腰肢上，帮他轻揉着敏感的分身疏散疼痛感。  
谢敛昀没想到霍刃会上道到这种程度，一时间爽到有点失神，半晌才反应过来，强撑着继续往下坐。  
  
在顶端被完整吞下的那一刻，他们两人同时发出如释重负的喘息声，然后不由自主地开始摇晃腰胯。  
滚烫挺翘的昂扬就好像烙铁般在撑大胀满，摩擦进出的每一秒都能让人头皮发麻快乐到忘记一切事情。  
霍刃开始还拘束又客气，听见哥哥在低声抽气时渐渐放下心来，任由他抱紧脖颈加快律动。  
“嗯……哈……”谢敛昀初时喘的很克制，他不想让霍刃看到自己太放浪的一面。  
可伴随着一记狠顶凿进去，两个人同时长叹一声，开始不由自主地剧烈喘息起来。  
“唔，对，是这里，哈……”谢敛昀已经不记得自己和他接吻了多少字，眯着狐狸眼决定享受快感：“再用力一点……哈……霍霍……”  
他揉捏着自己的乳尖，让身下的少年不由自主地再度亲吻舔咬，又眼神迷离着指示着他再快一点多摸摸自己的分身，翘起的顶端蹭的霍刃T恤一片濡湿。  
“好舒服……再来……”  
霍刃低低道：“昀哥身体里好烫啊。”  
谢敛昀抿着唇看他，半晌亲了一口，侧身靠在他耳边慢慢道：“做的舒服么。”  
“好棒。”霍刃叹息着继续挺动，感觉自己可以就这么做一整晚。  
“喜欢操哥哥么。”  
“……喜欢的。”霍刃倾身吻他的唇，像小狼狗般认真又明亮：“喜欢哥哥。”  
  
谢敛昀脖颈间发侧都已经是细密的汗，一边坐在他的阳具上摇晃来去，一边教他怎么帮自己手淫。  
然后在极致快感来临的那一刻低嘶着喷发而出，用力夹紧着顶端低喘着夸赞他。  
  
“刃刃学的好快。”  
“对……就是碰那里，慢慢刮过去，嘶……”  
  
霍刃被夸的脸热，小声道：“昀哥，我想多做一会儿，可以吗。”  
“不急，多久都可以。”谢敛昀已经放任自己被顶撞的摇晃不停，双手扶着少年的肩哑声开口。  
“哥今晚慢慢教你。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
